Dark Secrets
by writerchik1
Summary: Harry has always wondered what if his parents had lived? What if Sirius were still with him? With a new year at Hogwarts and a new DADA teacher, his questions are about to be answered. But what will this do to the course of history? What new terrors a


A/N: Please read and review! I hope you all enjoy it. And I'm only saying this once: I don't own any characters, places, etc. from the Harry Potter books. And Harry and the gang are in their sixth year.  
  
She sat quietly on the leather couch, twirling a piece of her dark brown hair absentmindedly. Her pale blue eyes snapped up and she dropped her hair as a cloaked figure entered the room. She kept seated as he made his way to her. When he stopped in front of her, she raised an eyebrow as his gaze swept appreciatively over her.  
  
"Do you have it?" she asked the figure. He nodded.  
  
Reaching his right hand into his cloak, the figure pulled out a Time Turner and held it out for her to see. Standing gracefully, she inspected the item in question. Taking out her wand, she muttered various incantations. When she was finally certain that the Time Turner was genuine, she walked swiftly over to the desk lying ten feet away. Opening the top drawer, she took out a small bag and walked back to the figure.  
  
"This should cover all of your expenses. Gregory will see you out."  
  
He opened the bag and quickly counted the money. When he was done, he looked back at her and gave what he must have thought was a charming smile.  
  
"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Coverdale," he said.  
  
She nodded in return and he handed her the Time Turner. The man left the room and Cordelia Coverdale smiled as she eyed the Time Turner. Setting the item down, she walked over to her mini bar and poured herself a drink. Moving to the couch, she sat down.  
  
A few minutes later, an old and kindly looking ghost floated into the room. Cordelia rose and the ghost stopped floating. He nodded cordially and she offered him a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Gregory. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
Gregory smiled slightly. "It has been and always will be my pleasure to serve you and your family, Miss Coverdale."  
  
"Gregory, how many times must I ask you to call me Cordelia."  
  
"At least once more, Miss Coverdale. As always."  
  
Her smile quickly faded. "Gregory, if I don't return, you know what to do."  
  
"You will return, Miss Coverdale."  
  
"But if I don't."  
  
"I will execute your will, as promised."  
  
"Thank you Gregory."  
  
Cordelia walked over to the desk and grabbed a rather large bag out from under it. Opening it, she saw hundreds of galleons. She closed the bag, satisfied with its contents. After dusting imaginary crumbs off of her jeans, sweater, and robe, Cordelia gently picked up the Time Turner.  
  
"I'll be back before you can blink."  
  
Sliding the golden chain around her neck and setting the Time Turner for the date she wanted, Cordelia disappeared. Not a minute later, Cordelia reappeared. Gregory looked at her hopefully. Smiling wearily, Cordelia pulled a small vial out of her bag, which was only a bit lighter.  
  
"How long were you there, Miss?"  
  
"Oh, about two days. I wanted to sight see a bit."  
  
Gregory looked at her disapprovingly. "Miss, did you."  
  
"No," Cordelia interrupted him. "I didn't check the history books, Gregory. I won't try to change more than what I've already set out to."  
  
Gregory nodded. "Of course Miss. But you must be exhausted."  
  
"I am. I think I'll head to bed now. I will see you tomorrow Gregory."  
  
The ghost nodded and Cordelia Coverdale disappeared with a pop. Gregory moved about to dust off the furniture and clean the empty wineglass. As he exited the room, he shook his head slightly.  
  
"Dear Mistress, I do hope you know what you are doing."  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry Potter sat waiting patiently in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He, Ron, and Hermoine were chatting away.  
  
"I wonder what our teacher will be like? She did seem rather nice from the looks of her."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement with Hermoine's statement. With a grin, he turned to Harry. "And I rather liked the looks of her, didn't you?"  
  
Hermoine scowled. "Honestly Ron, she's our teacher."  
  
Ron shrugged. "Her daughter looked great too, didn't she Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I thought they were sisters at first. I mean, she's the spiting image of her mother, except she has black hair."  
  
"And nearly black eyes."  
  
Hermoine looked quizzically at Ron. "How do you know? I never saw you get that close to her."  
  
"I didn't. But she's in Ginny's year. Her name is Serena, I think."  
  
Hermoine opened her mouth to speak, but closed it immediately as their professor walked in. She flipped her long, dark brown hair behind her shoulder and turned to face the class as she stopped in front of her desk. Her cerulean eyes scanned the room and she gave the class a small smile.  
  
"Good morning class, I'm Professor Coverdale. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Let's get started shall we?"  
  
Professor Coverdale sat down on her desk and opened the book next to her. Once she found the page she wanted, Professor Coverdale set it next to her.  
  
"Does anyone know who the Hurst are?"  
  
Like always, Hermoine's hand shot up in the air. But, since they shared the class with Hufflepuff, so did Ernie's. Professor Coverdale pointed at Hermoine.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Hermoine Granger."  
  
"All right, Miss Granger, who are the Hurst?"  
  
"The Hurst are humanoid creatures that originated in the forests of Germany. When angered, the Hurst often emit fire from their skin."  
  
"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, its been my experience that the best way to learn is hands on so, I'd like you all to meet a good friend of mine, Victoria."  
  
A strangely beautiful creature stepped into the classroom from the hallway. Her skin was inhumanly pale, to the point where she looked as white as a unicorn. Her hair was the most brilliant shade of blue that anyone had ever seen. But it was her eyes that really awed the sixth years. Her eyes were a combination of red and orange and seemed to flicker like flames. She had two large fingers and one large thumb on each hand. Her ears were pointed and she was the size of an average adult female.  
  
Victoria smiled out at the students. "Who would like to learn about the Hurst?"  
  
An hour later, students were piling out of the classroom, talking excitedly. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were headed to Charms when Professor Coverdale's voice called out.  
  
"Harry, would you mind staying back for a minute?"  
  
Harry turned to his friends. "Go on, I'll see you in a minute."  
  
They nodded and continued their walk to Charms. Harry walked back into the classroom. He saw Professor Coverdale nod to Victoria, who silently made her way out.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Harry, I was wondering if you could meet with me during lunch. I have a few things I want to.discuss with you if you don't mind."  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course Professor."  
  
She smiled at him. "Great. I will see you then."  
  
Harry ran to Charms and arrived just in time. As he slid in next to Ron and Hermoine, the two looked at him questioningly. When Flitwick was done explaining the lesson and they were working on mastering a rather complex charm, Harry told the others what Professor Coverdale had said.  
  
"She wants to meet with me during lunch to discuss something or the other."  
  
"Have you done anything?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Lunch came quickly and soon Harry was knocking on the door to Professor Coverdale's classroom.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry stepped in the room and made his way to the front, where she was again sitting on her desk. Standing, Professor Coverdale greeted him.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor?"  
  
"Please, Harry, when I'm not teaching you, call me Cordelia."  
  
A bit stunned by her request, Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. When he noticed that she seemed to be appraising him, he grew a bit nervous.  
  
"You know, you're the spitting image of your father. Except your eyes. You have Lils' eyes."  
  
Harry was a bit shocked. "You knew my mom and dad?"  
  
She nodded with a smile. "Oh I knew them all right."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, besides the fact that I went to school with them, I was your mom's best friend."  
  
Harry couldn't stop his mouth from dropping. "You were?"  
  
"Yes. If there was ever a duo more inseparable than James and Sirius, it was Lils and I. You never saw one of us without the other. We got along so well, your mom and I. Actually, the biggest argument we had as kids was over the stupidest thing."  
  
Not sure whether or not it was impolite of him to ask, but interested, Harry swallowed and looked at her expectantly. "What was it?"  
  
"Actually, it was over your godfather, Sirius."  
  
Harry felt the bottom of his stomach fall out at Sirius' name. It was still a hard topic for him, but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, you know of course that your mom didn't exactly get along with your father and his friends when they were in their fifth year?" Harry nodded. "Then you see how it would. unnerve her when I started going out with him."  
  
Harry felt his eyes widen and he resisted the urge to let his mouth drop again. "You, you what?"  
  
Cordelia smiled at him and laughed briefly. "I dated Sirius for quite sometime, we were even talking about marriage before."  
  
Cordelia trailed off and her face fell. Even though it had been fifteen years, it still hurt her to talk about the deaths of her best friends. And it hurt even worse to speak of the imprisonment of her lover. Clearing her throat, Cordelia looked at Harry again.  
  
"But that really wasn't what I called you here to talk about."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"Well, Harry, since I'm not sure exactly how to say this, I'm just going to come right out and tell you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Harry, when you were born, you're mother appointed two people as surrogate parents over you in case something happened to them, Sirius and myself. I'm your godmother, Harry."  
  
A little while later, Ron and Hermoine walked into History of Magic to see Harry sitting at the back table. He looked as if he were off in his own world. The two sat next to him and exchanged glances before Ron spoke.  
  
"Harry, mate, are you all right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Fine, just a bit weirded out."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Harry glanced at the two and then lowered his voice. "I just found out that Professor Coverdale is my godmother."  
  
"What?" Ron nearly yelled.  
  
"Ron, keep it down," Hermoine hissed as she looked around at the other students pouring in.  
  
"Sorry, but you can't really blame me."  
  
"Look," Harry said rubbing his temples, "we'll talk about this later. Besides, I think class is about to start."  
  
Just as Harry said that, Professor Binns floated in and began droning on about some goblin rebellions. Hermoine began taking notes while Harry and Ron doodled on their parchment. A few hours later, the trio was sitting down at dinner when Ginny and her friend, Serena, came walking up.  
  
Ginny sat next to Harry and Serena across from her on the other side of the table. Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty Serena was. And she did look almost exactly like her mom, except her black hair and nearly black eyes. However, upon close scrutiny, Harry saw that her eyes also had flecks of blue in them, giving her a mysterious look.  
  
"Hey guys, have you met my friend Serena? She just transferred here from Madam Mildred's School of Witchcraft."  
  
Hermoine looked at her curiously. "An all-girls school? Did you like it? I didn't think they would have those for witchcraft."  
  
Serena nodded. "Oh, there aren't many, probably only two in Europe. They aren't very popular, but I liked it well enough."  
  
"I'd like to go to an all-girls school" Ron muttered from across the table. Harry snickered and Hermoine eyed the two suspiciously.  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "So, what's up you guys."  
  
The three exchanged glances. They had been talking about Professor Coverdale when Ginny and Serena had joined them. Harry didn't know whether or not Serena knew that her mother was his godmother.  
  
"Well actually, we were actually talking about something interesting your mom said," Harry said hesitantly.  
  
Serena smiled. "Oh, you mean she told you about her being your godmother."  
  
The trio looked shocked while Serena and Ginny exchanged smiles. Ron saw the look in Ginny's eyes and looked at her full of shock.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Serena told me last night. But she made me promise I wouldn't tell you guys. Professor Coverdale wanted to be the one to tell you, Harry."  
  
Harry glanced at Serena curiously. He lowered his voice and the other four had to lean in to hear him speak.  
  
"I was wondering, your mom said that she dated my godfather, Sirius for a while."  
  
Serena nodded. "Sirius Black is my father."  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Do you know what happened at the end of last year?"  
  
Serena nodded and her eyes had a far off look to them. It was a while before she spoke again.  
  
"She didn't tell you did she?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Well, though Sirius Black is my father, he never knew I existed. My mom never got a chance to tell him about me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't think I'm the right person to answer that."  
  
Harry looked at her dumbfounded. "If anyone has a right its you, Serena. I mean, come on."  
  
Serena shook her head. "Its my mom's story not mine. And I have a feeling she'll want to be the one to tell you."  
  
Serena stood and so did Ginny. Making their way out of the Great Hall, they left the Trio deep in thought. A few minutes later, Ron, Hermoine, and Harry shared a look. Hermoine was the first to speak.  
  
"What could have possible stopped Professor Coverdale from telling Sirius that she was pregnant with his child?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know Hermoine, but I'm going to find out."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it so far. Please read and review. And yes I know I stole a line or two from Pirates of the Caribbean, but I love that movie! If you want more, please let me know. 


End file.
